otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
MonsterHearts:Lunch Time Woes
: From there you will read Chapter 1, page 10 to 12, on Cell Mitosis. You will be required to write a four page essay on this subject that is due on Friday. : : Yes, student. What do you need? : Umm... So we're supposed to write a four page essay on two pages of reading? : Is that too few for you? Very well, I expect a five page essay on the subject, due by Friday. : : In addition, I'm going to need these permission slips signed by your parents, legal guardian, or if you're eighteen, yourself. We will be dissecting pig fetuses this Friday. If you do not have that slip signed by then, you cannot participate. As the dissection of this fetus is intrinsic to the assignments I will be handing out the first half of this semester, if you fail to participate, you will effectively fail my class. : : : You must be new around here mate, because everyone knows not to ask questions in the Science Nazi's class. You fucked up my afternoon, you stupid shit. Now I have to bullshit my way through five pages instead of four! Who is going to write up that extra page? You? . : . : : . . : : : Hey! : Hey. : Your first day must suck so far, huh? : The Biology teacher is a tyrant. : They don't call him the science Nazi for nothing. : Are any of the teachers here normal? : Hmm... You'd have to define what "Normal" is to you. : : Saved me a spot? : I guess. : I saw you leaving Science Nazi's class. How'd that go? : The guy's a total tight-ass... I thought Mr. Hammer was bad... : Yeah, no one likes him. : I'll take a slice of Pizza and... Do you have any water? : This is an american public school kid, we don't sell water here. : ...I'll just take a Sprite then... : I'll get some cheese bread and that last Dr. Pepper. You can come sit with us if you want. : : You wanna go sit with him? Odie's kinda popular, we probably should. : ...Yeah. : : Oy! You two shitheads! Figures you'd be hang'n out with a total dipshit like Liam 'ere. : That twerp's the guy who got that Nazi to hand out more work huh? Though you'd learn your place by now kid. or . : . : . : : . : Why don't we settle this shit after school then? Would that shut you up? : After school. Jack in the Box parking lot. Show up or I'll beat your ass even worse tomorrow morning. : : : : Pissin off Blake on the first day? Damn, you brave son. : Or really stupid. And what the hell is Liam doing here? : Hey, we don't got anything against Liam. : I don't want to be a loser by proxy. : . : Shut the fuck up Dustin, you don't exactly have a ton of friends either, you hang around Odie because he's the only guy who'd even put up with you. : At least I have some friends, and I'm not some nobody that's trailing around the new kid like a lost dog! : Alright guys, cut it out. Liam's alright, sorta. My rep survived the twins for three years, it can survive Liam. So lighten up Dustin. Speak'n of light'n up, you light up Kentucky? : No. At least not since I moved here. : Just thought I'd give you somethin to get your mind off the day. It's cool if you don't smoke. : So are you actually gonna show up to that fight after school? : Yeah. Might as well get my ass kicked right off the bat, or if I get lucky enough, maybe I'll actually beat his ass. : The guy's got about 30lbs. of muscle on you. You're toast. : Eh, I've seen smaller guys take down bigger. I believe in you Kentucky. Won't be there to cheer you on though, got detention with the Hammer man... : : So what's your next class? : Swim team.